Stay In Shadow
by The Dark Abyss
Summary: Ryou is beaten by his Yami and he tells no one. A pain in his heart stays...will Bakura be able to heal it after what he's done? Yaoi RyouxBakura !CHAPTER 8!
1. Hit The Floor

-------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Dark Soul: OK, I decided to write a RyouxBakura fanfic. It is rated what it is for violence, attempted suicide and yaoi. This chapter is a songfic. (Finger Eleven's 'Stay In Shadow'  
  
/BLAH/ is for the song. I am only have a song in this chapter and none else...unless some one wants it in another...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do not own Finger Eleven and their songs.  
Chapter titles are borrowed from Linkin Park. So mainly, what I am trying to say is that I do not own Linkin Park or Finger Eleven.  
  
Well, I don't wanna waste more of your time, so here we go! Hope you enjoy the first little bit...and I do mean little.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Stay In Shadow  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Prologue - Hit The Floor  
  
Ryou sat against the wall in the corner of the room. He coughed and blood splattered across his torn sweater. He gripped the carpet beneath him tightly, not wanting to let go. The figure walked out of the room, slamming the door and leaving Ryou in the darkness.  
  
/So cold that you cannot cope, with a frozen heart. I guess we blew apart, I guessed it from the start./  
  
Ryou was relieved that his yami had left. Now he could be in peace, or at least for a few mintues.  
  
Ryou's mouth was wide open, trying to take in as much air as he could. Though it was painful to breath, it was equally as painful not to fill his lungs with the air needed. This had been going on for a few months now. Everyday, his yami would return home after a few hours and beat him. Ryou didn't know why his yami was doing it to him. Bakura had always seemed to enjoy watching Ryou in pain. Ryou never could forget that look on Bakura's face whenever he was hurting him. It was a look of madness and pure delight of pain.  
  
/Stay in shadow, I'll run this world out. Stay is shadow, It's running out of time. Stay in shadow, I want to watch it drown. Stay in this now./  
  
Ryou was scared of Bakura. More than that. He was terrified. Ryou wished for the day to last forever and the night to end as quickly as possible. Ryou didn't know where Bakura went during the day, but he was glad of it. Ryou was noticing that everyday the pain seemed to last longer and it hurt more. It was so painful that a few times, when Bakura was gone, Ryou had tried to kill himself. Better than let the pain last and Bakura kill him slowly. He wanted it to stop. Ryou had failed to harm himself, due to the pain he had and was unable to move most of the day.  
  
None of the neighbors knew of Bakura beating Ryou, for Bakura made sure of that. There was no phone, so he could not call, and Bakura always kept the door locked and the keys hidden. Of course, that was over the weekends. During the school week, Ryou went to school. He did pretty well, studying was all he could do at home. His dad was on a dig for a few months, so he was alone. He never told anyone at school about the brutal beatings that his Yami gave him. Not even Yugi. He couldn't say anything to anyone. Bakura had made sure to make it clear that if Ryou said anything to Yugi or the Pharaoh that he would kill them.  
  
/Don't say, because you can't, Say what should have been. Don't show what I resent, Don't show cause I forget./  
  
Ryou didn't want his friends to be harmed and so he never told anyone, of course that didn't mean that no one noticed Ryou's strange behaviour. He never wanted to go swimming, even when days were scorching hot. At times during classes like gym, Ryou at times would trip or start groaning in pain, but all he said was that he had cramps. Bads lies. Even Ryou had to admit that. But if it kept people from knowing the truth and staying safe, he had to do it.  
  
/Stay in shadow, I'll run this world out. Stay is shadow, It's running out of time. Stay in shadow, I want to watch it drown. Stay in this now./  
  
Ryou felt blood trickling down his cheek and dripping on his badly bruised stabbed arm. The pain had to stop. Bakura had to stop. Tears welled up in Ryou's eyes. He couldn't take it.  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone!" Ryou yelled.  
  
/So cruel to be so blind, Darkness was on my side. Now that you've come and gone, I know where I belong./  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open, and he saw Bakura. Bakura gritted his teeth angrily and his eyes shined of madness. He rushed at Ryou and kicked him violently in the stomach. Ryou fell over, clutching his stomach, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"SHUT-UP!" cried Bakura as he lifted up Ryou by his shimmering, silver hair and slammed him against the wall, while kicking him harshly and with no mercy over and over.  
  
/Stay in shadow, I'll run this world out. Stay is shadow, It's running out of time. Stay in shadow, I want to watch it drown. Stay in this now./  
  
Ryou slumped down and lay motionless on the ground. He was dizzy and couldn't think straight. The pain was overwhelming. Suddenly his vision faded and he lay unconscious on the blood soaked carpet.  
  
/Light is leaving as I watch you go. Light is leaving inside of my soul./  
  
"Weakling!" Bakura spat and he left Ryou, once again, in the darkness.  
  
/I want to watch it drown./  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
R & R Please! Tell me what you think! ^__^ I know it was short, It'll definatly get better, Ok? heh heh. Thanks! (Bakura won't get beaten up for the whole story, so don't worry...if you are) 


	2. Numb

-------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Dark Soul: Here's the next chapter, which I decided not to combine a song with. I can change it, if you guys want. I already had an idea, but if you're glad with just reading it, then great!  
  
So here is the next chapter, a big thanks to people that reviewed! I thank you all, and so now, read ahead! ^__^  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Stay In Shadow  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - Numb  
  
Bakura sat on the couch and rubbed his temples. He could hear sniffling from Ryou's room, even though he knew too well that Ryou was sleeping. He was crying in his dreams. It was fine though. If Ryou was having a nightmare then he didn't have to beat him in his sleep.  
  
Bakura saw a single blood red rose soaking in a vase filled with water. It was Ryou's. Bakura snarled. That little bastard! He still acted all sweet and kind. He hated it! There were even times when Ryou was kind to him, even after all that Bakura had done to him. Still that smile...still that innocent heart. It sickened Bakura! He couldn't get rid of the boys weak childness.  
  
Bakura had not hurt Ryou as much today in the evening. Ryou wasn't being as sweet as usual and this had Bakura curious. When Bakura went to Ryou and started yelling at him, Ryou just looked straight into Bakura's eyes with a blank expression on his face. Ryou listened to the yelling, but did not flinch. Bakura was shocked by Ryou's odd behaviour and was also angered.  
  
As soon as Bakura made the first hit, Ryou's blank expression turned into an expression of pain and sadness. Bakura knew his hikari couldn't keep the strong act up for long, but even when Bakura struck Ryou down, Ryou looked up at him. Determination. It scared Bakura a bit. Only a bit.  
  
Bakura had to admit that Ryou was becoming stronger. He had his own ideas and did what he thought was right, even when his yami yelled at him and beat him. Bakura thought that the beatens had made Ryou stronger, but then again, Ryou's body was weak. Perhaps his mind was growing stronger.  
  
He always knew that Ryou had it in him, even if he didn't admit it to anyone. If he didn't care at all for Ryou, he would have killed him a long time ago...but he couldn't deliver the last and final blow. He couldn't strike with the knife and let him die in his own blood. For some reason, he could harm his hikari to death.  
  
Bakura heard a whimper. It was Ryou. Bakura slowly stood up. 'Maybe I should check on-'  
  
He suddenly shook that thought out of his mind. Was he getting soft with the light? He growled and looked back at the rose in the vase. It reminded him of Ryou...Ryou's pure soul.  
  
Bakura yelled out in anger, picked up the vase and threw it at the wall. With a loud crash, the vase shattered into millions of peices. The water spilled over the wall, dripping off to the floor. Bakura walked out the door, slammed and locked it.  
  
Drops of water ran down the petals of the rose and into the puddles on the floor. The rose was unharmed.  
  
~*~  
  
Ryou clawed at the ground. He had only made it to the door since he woke up. And that had been ten minutes ago. Ryou knew he was in trouble. If ittook him that long to walk to the door of his room, then how long would it take him to get to school? He knew that he wasn't crawling there like he was now.  
  
He reached up for the door handle. He moaned as pain shot up through his arm. Blood could be seen flowing down from his wrist and down to his shoulder. Ryou withdrew his arm and then slowly moved his hand up again. His fingers managed to skim the surface of the knob, but that was all. He knew that had two options. Either just fall down and sleep until Bakura came back, or else stand up and try to get to school, whether fainting from blood loss on the way or not.  
  
As much as he wanted to just stay were he was, he knew that people would be suspiscious. He had never had a sick day and always came. If Yugi and Yami decided to check on him, he would get in a lot of trouble with Bakura and even worse...Bakura would kill them. Tears began to well up in his eyes. But he had to be strong. He wiped them away and began to stand, moving up on one knee first and then one foot. He held onto the door and when he was in range, he grabbed the door handle and pulled himself up. His body screamed to lie down, but Ryou didn't listen.  
  
He carefully opened the door with a shaking hand and slowly walked out. He soon met fresh air. It didn't smell like blood like his room did. He took a deep breath and then, pushing his hand along the wall, limped to the washroom to clean up.  
  
Ryou knew it wouldn't be a good idea to take a shower. He would probably drown without knowing it, forget to breathe or fall. There were many more possibilities, but he didn't want to think of them at the moment.  
  
Ryou decided to fill the tub with water and take a bath. It didn't involve too much movement and he was dying to soak his aching body in warm water. When he finished filling the tub with water, steam rose from the surface. Ryou then gently pulled off his clothes. They weren't his school clothes, he had managed to change before Bakura arrived home yesterday. When he looked at his clothes on the floor, he didn't even notice them as his. All over they were ripped and torn. It was like it was a whole new set of clothes, although they didn't smell very good.  
  
He had a hard time trying to get his clothes off, especially his sweater, because he had to pull it over his head and the stiffness in his neck didn't help either. Pushing his clothes into a small corner, he stood in front of the tub, trying to figure out the best way to get in without killing himself. Then again, he didn't care if he died, only that he would lose his friends, but other than that, he had nothing. His father was never around, though he knew his father loved him and was just doing his job, but Ryou needed him now, and he wasn't with him.  
  
Ryou slipped into the water and breathed out a long sigh. He dunked his head in the water and came back up, his silver slicked back and matted down. He lay there for a few minutes, remembering that he had an hour in a half to get to school. He had loads time, or else, in the state he was in, enough time.  
  
Ryou's eyes darted around the room. He felt something. Something like a pair of eyes watching him. A stare burning his very skin. He couldn't see anyone, but he felt it. He decided to ignore the feeling. Maybe he had lost too much blood.  
  
Ryou let his body soak in the water for a little while longer. He heard nothing. This pleased him. He wasn't feeling pain, Bakura wasn't yelling at him and he was crying out in pain. Once again, he didn't know why Bakura beat him. Ryou had done nothing to his yami. At the beginning, Ryou thought that it was because he was a nuisance to have around, but if Bakura thought that, he would have gotten rid of him by now.  
  
The truth was that Ryou didn't hate Bakura, even though he was hurt by him everyday. Of course Ryou was angry at Bakura for what he did to him, anyone would be, but Ryou just didn't hate him. At times, he couldn't even understand it himself and if he couldn't understand it, who else could?  
  
Ryou sighed. He wanted to stay in the tub longer, but he knew he had to get to school. Knowing that he would be late if he didn't hurry, he got out of the tub and his eyes widened when he saw how much blood was actually n the water. It wan't even water anymore! (a/n: my mistake there, if there was that much blood, the person would probably be dead)  
  
Ryou took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He stepped outside of the bathroom and gasped.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
There was blood trailing across the walls and on the carpet were splotches of red. He forgot to make sure that his wounds weren't dripping blood before he left his room. He usually took a sheet and wiped off before he went to the bathroom. It was not like Ryou could control it, but he wished that he hadn't been so careless. He knew that now Bakura was going to kill him.  
  
He had no time to clean the walls or the carpet, he had to get to school. And so Ryou decided to leave it the way it was. It was Bakura's fault that he was bleeding anyway. But Ryou thought that it was best to keep that to himself.  
  
It took a while, but in the end, Ryou had managed to put on his clothes.Clean and fresh on the outside, but hurting on the inside, he grabbed his bag.  
  
He limped into the kitchen and took an apple from the fruit bowl. He was about to leave, when he notice a large knife on the counter. This scared him. Was Bakura going to use that on him? His picked it up by the black handle and stared at his reflection in the blade. There was a cut on his cheek, very thin. He then remembered. Bakura had taken a knife and slashed his cheek. It was so fast and with all the pain already in his body, Ryou had forgotten. Right on the tip of the knife was crusted blood, his own.  
  
He looked at the knife for a few more seconds and then to his hand on the counter. He turned it palm up and took a long look at the untouched skin. He lay the knife's blade on the skin of his wrist. Once again he felt like he was being watched. He shook his head and flung the knife into the sink.  
  
Ryou then put on his shoes and walked out the door. The door wasn't locked, Bakura leaving it open for Ryou to go to school. Ryou didn't know why Bakura let him go to school, maybe to keep everyone from being suspiscious of anything. But it didn't matter to Ryou, he got to leave. He was happy, just as long as he didn't have to stay in the place where his own blood was spilled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
That's the end of that chapter. I know that not much happened, but in the next chapter, something will happen that may surprise you...except for the people that already have an idea of what will happen.  
  
I am sure that if you think about it, it'll come to ya in a matter of seconds. Well thanks! And Review please! 


	3. Crawling

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Dark Soul: I thank the reviewers...thank you! If it wasn't for you words, I wouldn't go on! Well, maybe I would, but it would be pretty sad if I didn't get any, so thank you guys!  
  
I spiced up this chapter a bit. Hey! I am not going to tell you why! You wanna know why? Then read you must! (god, im sounding like yoda...)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Stay In Shadow  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Chapter 3 - Crawling  
  
A small figure limped down the side of the road, dragging it's feet to move on further. His silver hair was stuck to his forehead, drenched in cold sweat that ran down his chin and fell to the dry ground.  
  
There was no soothing wind to cool his burning body, only the shade from a rare tree seemed to help him to continue his long walk. Small drops of blood followed the boy, immediatly crusting from the hot sun. Sharp intakes of breath could be heard from him as he journeyed on.  
  
There was no mercy for the young boy, not even from nature. It seemed that all were cruel to him and he had done nothing to deserve it. A small tear could be seen faaling down his face and to the ground on his way to his home. The only place he knew where he wouldn't be laughed at by everyone, only one person. The tear dried up on the cement.  
  
Ryou quickly opened the door to his place and closed it. There he lay against the door, letting his body take in the air it needed. When he figured he could walk again, he made his way to the den where he carelessly fell on the couch.  
  
His stomach burned, even more than before. He felt his cheek and immediatly pulled back. The bruises were tender and stung to his touch. He moaned in his agony. Unfortunatly, the day didn't go as well as he had hoped. Well, everything was fine. He had gotten through the first few classes fine, except for gym class. He had gotten hurt, although it was because of something he already had. So he had to sit out. What was even worse was that Yugi kept on questioning him. It made Ryou real nervous, but he had to mae sure he didn't say anything. So he acted like his normal self.  
  
Lunch time went well, and then classes after that. It was only after school when the worst was to happen. Taking longer than most kids, Ryou was one of the last out of the school, for obvious reasons. Yugi had invited him to his house, but Ryou had refused. Sure, he would have loved going to Yugi's, but then that would only leave two things to happen. He would spill everything to Yugi and his friends, and he would get beaten even more badly by Bakura for telling, or he would just go and not say anything and he would still be beaten badly by his yami.  
  
Ryou knew that he was going to get beaten today anyway, but he was already weak and Ryou decided it would be best to go to Yugi's when he had more strength to take Bakura's blows.  
  
As Ryou had walked out of the school, he had been met by a few bullies. Ones that he saw all the time...and felt their punches all the time too. Then he had limped home.  
  
Ryou put a hand to his head and groaned again. He was already late home from school, he knew that Bakura would be back soon. He had to get ready. Ryou then finally noticed that something was missing. He looked on the table infront of him. There was no vase. Slowly standing up his eyes widened. There on the floor was a shattered vase and his rose. He frowned. Bakura must have done it. He went down on his knees, ignorng the pain and picked up the rose. While doing so, he had cut his finger from a peice of glass. He didn't bother looking at his cut, he had worse ones. Walking to the kitchen, he put his flower in a cup of water and got a broom for the glass on the floor.  
  
Ryou took the broom and sweeped up the remaining glass, putting it in a bag and in the garbage. He wanted to hide it good. He didn't want Bakura to find a new torture weapon.  
  
While walking to his room, he remembered the blood on the ground and walls.  
  
"Great," he said outloud. "I'll have to wash those too! Why do I deserve this? Oh yah, it's what Bakura said, cause I'm a good for nothing weakling."  
  
His leg screamed in pain and he winced, falling onto the wall. He pushed himself off and continued to limp down the hallway. A few minutes later, he came out of his room, dressed in new clothes, amazed that Bakura still wasn't back.  
  
'Probably thinking of new ways to torture me on his way.' Ryou thought. 'That, or else he's hiding and laughing at me from the shadows.'  
  
Ryou limped to the kitchen to get some supplies to clean the carpet and walls before Bakura came back. He reached down in a cupboard to get a cleaner and put it on the small island counter (a/n:you know in some kitchens, they have counters in the middle?) before getting a spounge. He then started to limp away, but forgot the cleaner and went back to grab it, his hand on the counter for support. He was about to turn away from the counter when he felt a hand on his back. He gasped, turning around and the cleaner falling out of his hand and to the floor.  
  
Bakura's cold eyes met Ryou. He started shaking.  
  
"B-B-Bakura!...."  
  
His dark half smiled at him mysteriously and frowned looking at the cleaner on the ground. "What is this Ryou?"  
  
"Ah...w-well, y-you see, I-I was g-going t-to..."  
  
Bakura placed a hand on Ryou's chest. This caused Ryou to become more nervous.  
  
"Going to what?" Bakura hissed. "We didn't get blood on the carpet, did we?"  
  
Ryou couldn't speak. He mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. His lips were trembling. Bakura smirked. He saw the bruises on Ryou's face. Ones that he had not given Ryou himself. He then noticed blood dripping off of Ryou's finger and onto the floor. He frowned. Ryou was in bad shape. Maybe he didn't deserve a beating tonight...rather...something different.  
  
Ryou didn't speak or move. It was like Bakura enjoyed watching him in fear. Taking his hand off Ryou's chest, Bakura reached down and grabbed Ryou's wrist, holding his hand up for both of them to see. He saw the blood flowing from a cut on his finger.  
  
"Now what did we do here?"  
  
Ryou got even more tense. Maybe Bakura was going to slice off his fingers one by one. Ryou had so many thoughts in his head, he just wanted to faint.  
  
Bakura rubbed the middle of Ryou's palm with his fingers. Amazingly to Ryou, his touch was gentle and smooth. He didn't know what Bakura was going to do and before he knew, Bakura had brought Ryou's finger close to his face.  
  
'Is he going to bite it off?!' Ryou thought.  
  
"I'm sure it stings..." Bakura whispered.  
  
Before Ryou could think of anything else, Bakura closed his mouth around Ryou's finger and began to suck on his finger. His tongue circled around the finger in his mouth, tasting the blood and letting it seep down his throat. (a/n: he's not a vampire or anything)  
  
Ryou whimpered at the feeling of Bakura's tongue. He had no idea why Bakura was doing this. Bakura suddenly pulled Ryou' hand away, his finger slowly moving out of Bakura's mouth. Bakura not forgetting to give it one last lick. When Bakura was done, he looked away from Ryou's wet finger and to his face. Seeing that Ryou was looking straight at him in shock and fear, Bakura smirked and licked his lips.  
  
Ryou took a deep breath and didn't let go. After looking at Ryou for a few seconds, Bakura noticed cuts on Ryou's neck.  
  
Bakura moved closer to Ryou. Ryou couldn't move at all, his back already against the counter. Bakura saw Ryou's attepts to escape.  
  
"Won't get very far," he said.  
  
Ryou gulped.  
  
Bakura then leaned in closer to Ryou. He felt his body now touching Ryou's and the pleasure that was spread through him. If only he could get closer without hurting Ryou...a lot closer.  
  
Ryou gasped as he felt Bakura's body touch his. It wasn't a bad feeling, but it made him feel more vunerable than before. Was Bakura suducing him?  
  
Bakura put both of his arms on either side of Ryou, his hands on the smooth surface of the counter. He then slowly, smirking at Ryou as he did, tilted his head down to the base of Ryou's neck and dragged his tongue across the skin.  
  
Ryou gasped feeling the wetness on his bare skin. He tried to supress the moan coming from his throat, but it was no use. He liked it. And with Bakura's body against his, and Bakura's arms surronding him, he couldn't go anywhere. Even though the feeling was pleasurable, he could only watch and feel as Bakura touched him in anyway he pleased. Ryou was too weak to move and was too smart to know not to kick Bakura in the stomach while he was doing what he was.  
  
Bakura planted kisses on the side of Ryou's neck and then lifted his head so his face met Ryou's. The boy looked terrified, but from the moan that Bakura had heard from Ryou earlier, he knew that he enjoyed it. Placing a small kiss on Ryou's trembling lips, Bakura backed away from his light and smirked.  
  
"You should get some rest Ryou, especially after that choas on the school grounds," he said and he walked away from Ryou, leaving to his room. (which was actually Ryou's dad's)  
  
Ryou tried to get a grip on what had happened. But he couldn't. He touched his lips, they weren't quivering anymore. Something about Bakura's power and his gentleness had stopped Ryou fom thinking anything was terribly wrong. How did Bakura know what happened at school? Was he watching him? The truth was that he wanted Bakura to be with him now. The warmth was gone. He was alone. Again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
So, how was that? You happy I added in a little fluff? I am sure some are.  
  
I'll be writing the next chapter soon. If you have any comments or questions or suggestions, and stuff like that, then please...review! Till next time! ^__^ 


	4. Easier to Run

Chapter 4 - Easier to Run  
  
The agonising screams echoed through the hallways. The sounds would not stop. Blood covered every part of the area, leaving no room or corner untouched. The foul smell of the blood crawling down every wall and the smell of fear spread. Cries of pain were heard every moment in the air, making it toxic to anyone who dared to breathe.  
  
/Now I will tell you what I've done for you,  
  
50, 000 tears I've cried.  
  
Screaming, Deceiving and bleeding for you,  
  
And you still won't hear me./  
  
A body was carelessly thrown across a room, it's walls tinted and stained in blood. The attacker ran over to his victim and roughly kicked its side. The cries were starting to get weaker and almost soundless. The victim couldn't say anymore, the pain being too much. All he could do was wait for the next brutal attack and scream in his mind.  
  
Ryou gripped the carpet tightly. It was happening again and it was worse than ever. Every bone in his body felt like it was smashed and crumbled. There was nothing to do, but wait till the next assault. He blinked, more heavy and stinging tears streaming down his pale face.  
  
He couldn't understand why he had done it. Ryou knew immediately what was going to happen once he spilled to Yugi, but he didn't think Bakura would be so harsh. Give so much pain, when before, he was calm and gentle.  
  
/Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself,  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once,  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you,  
  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom./  
  
Bakura picked up Ryou by the collar and pulled him close. Ryou closed his eyes and looked away.  
  
"What the hell did you think?!" Bakura yelled, slapping Ryou's face. "That you could tell and get away with it?!" (a/n: I didn't put any really, really bad insults. I wouldn't dare say really mean things to him.)  
  
"P-please Bakura, I d-didn't-"  
  
Another scream was heard from Ryou as a knee was thrust into his stomach. He coughed blood out from his mouth and some of it splattered on Bakura's face. Bakura starred into Ryou's eyes madly, bringing more fear into chocolate brown orbs.  
  
"Don't you DARE try and talk! YOU'VE SAID TOO MUCH ALREADY!!" Bakura bellowed throwing Ryou to the ground.  
  
Ryou fell with a loud thud, lifted his head and he cried out in pain as Bakura shoved his heel into his back. Ryou then dropped his head on the blood soaked carpet. He could move no more. There was nothing.  
  
/I'm dying again./  
  
/I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm, going under./  
  
Why did it happen? Why? Ryou remembered every moment, every moment that he wanted to forget. But he couldn't. It was permanent in his mind, a memory that could not be forgotten.  
  
It had happened after school as Ryou remembered it. Yugi had met him before he left, and so started the conversation. Yugi told Ryou he knew that something was wrong and as much as Ryou knew that he couldn't tell anyone, he did. It was something that Yugi said that hit him and then came out all the answers. Once Ryou had told, he ran home from Yugi, telling Yugi to never be near him again.  
  
He thought it would be ok. Everything would be fine, but luck was lost and Bakura knew. Somehow he knew and he was going to show no mercy for the mistake Ryou had made. Ryou had pleaded and begged for Bakura not to hurt his friends. He said he didn't care. Didn't care if Ryou told anymore. This confused Ryou, until the point where he understood what Bakura was going to do. Beat him to death. Bakura didn't care what happened to him. If Ryou was to die, it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.  
  
Ryou's body shook. Outside, he shook with the pain. Every cut that poured out blood from his weak body, every bruise that stung and numbed the skin. Ryou's mind shivered with broken emotion. All the parts scattered. All the feelings lost. His eyes grew wide in fear, seeing the man above him, watching him die and enjoying it to the fullest.  
  
/Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies,  
  
(I don't know what's real and what's not)  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head,  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore./  
  
Bakura kicked Ryou's mangled body so Ryou was facing him. How pathetic. What a goddam pathetic weakling. He should have killed him from the start. Seeing the pain in his light's eyes hurt a deep part of him. But it was so deep. It could never re-surface. And it wouldn't.  
  
Ryou saw Bakura look calm for a few moments, but it was quickly replaced with even more anger than before. Ryou noticed that Bakura had something behind his back. But it was only a glint of light that reflected off the object that Ryou could see. It reflected death.  
  
"You..." Bakura started closing his eyes. "You could never be trusted. You were worthless. A weakling! I should have killed you from the start! You ran to your little pathetic friends...I was showing mercy to you Ryou! And you threw it away! I can't believe I even let my guard down, and- "  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Ryou cried, his eyes filling with tears once more.  
  
Bakura growled. "That's not going to work. I have decided your fate! THIS ENDS NOW!"  
  
From behind Bakura flashed a knife. He held it in his hand like he would never let go and starred down at Ryou, who gasped. The tip was aligned with Ryou's aching heart.  
  
"Please Bakura!" Ryou said trying to push himself away.  
  
/I'm dying again./  
  
/I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through./  
  
He couldn't move any further. The wall was against his back. He was trapped again, but this time he was starring at his own death. He knew he couldn't get away. There was no point in trying to. He had met his end. And by the one whom he had even begun to...well, it didn't matter anymore. This was the end of the line. The edge of the cliff.  
  
For one last time, he gazed into Bakura's eyes and looked at Bakura with sympathy and regret. If he could not do anything, but wait until he was killed, then maybe looking at Bakura that way he always had would cheer him up. Forget the pain, forget the hatred, and remember the caring...maybe even...the love.  
  
Bakura drew back the weapon in fury. He was about to plunge it into his hated hikari, when...he stopped. Ryou was looking back at him in a way that Bakura had never expected. The look was innocent, pure and...the fear. The fear was disappearing. For some reason, even though he was enraged in his mind and had beaten Ryou senselessly, he could bring himself to administer the final blow.  
  
Bakura shook his head at his own thoughts and growled. "Go!"  
  
Ryou looked up at Bakura in amazement. Bakura didn't kill him! He starred at Bakura, shocked. He couldn't believe...he had made it! Bakura didn't-but why?  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Ryou finally came to his senses. Bakura wanted him out and if he didn't go, Bakura would show him the hard way to leave. The fastest way.  
  
Ryou managed to stand fairly quickly. He held onto the wall for support and began to walk along the wall and to the door. He was in a lot of pain and the blood loss made him extremely dizzy, but he knew if he stayed, he wouldn't see another day. Ryou looked back at the lonely figure in the room. Bakura turned to him and showed the knife again.  
  
"GET OUT!!"  
  
Ryou hurriedly limped down the hallway, falling a couple times and having to pick himself up again as Bakura came walking very quickly. Ryou finally made it to the door and made it just in time, he slammed the door in Bakura's face and left. He left his home. He left his love. He left the memories behind. He left the fear.  
  
/So go on and scream,  
  
Scream at me so far away.  
  
I won't be broken again,  
  
I've got to breathe,  
  
I can't keep going under./  
  
The cool wind chilled the tortured soul walking down the street. His body was warm, hot with red blood, blood that had been spilled in too many places. But as much as the pain hurt, the pain inside was worse.  
  
Ryou finally had understood what he had felt since the time he had met Bakura. He had a feeling hat spread a happiness through him, but a sadness, for he knew that he could never have it. The truth was that Ryou, deep down in the depths of his heart, loved Bakura. It was a love that tore at his heart because of knowing that he could never show his love to the demon. A show of affection for a slap on the cheek. A hug for a kick to the stomach. That's how it had always been. But no more. It was over.  
  
Ryou knew he had to run away, run far away and never see Bakura again. But how far would he go? In his state he could go almost no where. He did have one place in mind, but he had already dangered his friends. Though he didn't want to hurt them, he knew that he needed some help. Seeing his friends before he would leave would be a good idea.  
  
On the way to Yugi's house, Ryou noticed people staring at him because of his weak and beaten body. He would have given anything to not have anyone see him. But he had no way to hide his pain, except inside. He tried to stand straight and look confident. For most of the time, it worked very well. He was in control.  
  
/I'm dying again./  
  
/I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through./  
  
As he past a couple more people, smiling at them, he felt his head swim more madly than before. He was almost there. Maybe he could make it. He would escape it all. The pain and the sadness. No matter how hard it would be. He would get back up.  
  
Ryou blinked. He saw someone in front of him. Was it a friend? Or was it an enemy? He couldn't tell, but the wanting to be near someone was great. He didn't care who it was, whether it be Yugi or Bakura. He didn't want to be alone again. Ryou reached out with his bloody, shaking hand and tried to reach for the person a few feet away.  
  
Just before he was going to press on further and the person's arms seemed to be in reach, he collapsed to the hard cement. Darkness was eating at his vision and as he faded away. A shadow fell upon his body.  
  
/I'm going under,  
  
Going under,  
  
I'm going under./ 


	5. Somewhere I Belong

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Dark Soul: Were you guys waiting for this? Well here it is! Did someone get the impression that I was done with this fic? I was reading through reviews and I think I noticed that someone thought I was done. Maybe I can't read very well...  
  
**!!IMPORTANT!!**: I am now known as DarkSoul4 due to the conflict of the pen-names thing. If I change my name, I will inform you!  
  
I am not done this fic yet, but I think it will be soon. What I would really like are ideas for another story. If that's what you want of course. If you have any suggestions, feel free to say anytime. I hope you like this chapter! And once again, thank you to all reviewers!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Stay In Shadow  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Chapter 5 - Somewhere I Belong  
  
The light was blinding to Ryou's eyes. It only made the pain in his head worse. He felt like he had been smashed on the head at least a dozen times with a bottle. He groaned and rubbed his temples. He wondered if he was alive or not. Maybe he was on the verge of death.  
  
"Ryou..."  
  
Ryou mumbled a few words, but he barley heard himself.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
Groaning again, he slowly let his eyelids flutter open. His vision was unclear at first, his head pounding. Ryou slowly sat up and soon the picture he saw through his eyes was clear and the blurring ceased. He caught a glimpse of a hand on his knee when he turned his head and saw a smiling face.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi pushed a yellow bang out of his face and took his hand away.  
  
"Hi Ryou. How are you feeling?"  
  
At the moment, Ryou didn't know what to say. He was surprised, shocked, and maybe even a little bit afraid. To why he was, he was not sure.  
  
He looked around, studying the room carefully. It was Yugi's room all right and he was in Yugi's bed. Being surprised, Ryou looked back at Yugi who pulled the chair he was in closer to the bed. Ryou felt his head spin again. He slowly lay down and tried to smile.  
  
"I've been better," Ryou replied.  
  
Yugi nodded. "Well, you'll be feeling better soon. Don't worry. Yami and I took care of your wounds. All you have to do is rest."  
  
Ryou frowned. Yugi was so lucky to have a caring yami. He wasn't so lucky himself. He had Bakura who wouldn't waste the opportunity to hit him. Ryou would have smacked himself. He knew he shouldn't be remembering all that. It was of the past. A painful past.  
  
"Ryou? Are you ok?"  
  
Ryou broke out of his trance and looked up at Yugi whose eyes were filled with concern.  
  
"I'm fine Yugi. Just thinking, that's all."  
  
Turning their attention to the door, the two boys saw the Pharaoh walk in. Yami stood beside Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder. Looking down at Ryou, he smiled.  
  
"I hope you had a good rest."  
  
"Better than most," Ryou said. "I want to thank you both for helping me. You really didn't have to."  
  
Yugi chuckled. "Don't be silly! You're our friend Ryou. Friend's take care of each other."  
  
"Uhh, Yugi?" Ryou asked. "Not to impose or anything, but how did I get here?"  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami. "Yami saw you walking over to our house. He went to meet you, but then you collapsed on the ground. He carried you in and we took care of you."  
  
Complete silence.  
  
"Hmm...Ryou, would you mind telling what happened?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"No," Yugi interrupted. "I think we should let Ryou rest for a little while longer. When he is strong enough then he can tell us."  
  
Yami nodded in agreement and walked out of the room. Yugi then ran his fingers through Bakura's glossy hair.  
  
"You rest now. You'll be all right."  
  
Yugi then closed the blinds in his room and walked out, closing the door behind him.  
  
Ryou was alone again. Though he did not mind this time. He knew he was in good hands and he was glad that Yugi and Yami were taking good care of him, but even so, the memory of Bakura lingered in his mind. Even if it was painful, he wanted to remember. He wanted to see Bakura. But was Bakura not the one who had just beaten him senselessly? Ryou was confused with his own thoughts. Even thinking made him tired.  
  
With a small groan, Ryou turned his head and closed his eyes. Sleep overwhelmed him almost immediately, but the thoughts of Bakura never stopped, they continued in his dreams.  
  
~*~ (a/n: I know that was short, but it's not that important)  
  
Ryou dragged his foot across the carpet and pushed against the wall to help him down the stairs. He had woken up, feeling much better than before and wanted some company. Rather than having Yami or Yugi come up to see him, Ryou wanted to go downstairs. He wanted to make it clear that he was feeling better and he figured going downstairs unexpected was the best way.  
  
He had found his clothes on the bed he had been sleeping in. All clean of the blood. He had put them on, chuckling to himself seeing rips in the material.  
  
When he got to the main floor, he found that no one was in the den. Thinking to where they could be, Ryou smelt something good through his nose. Food. Kitchen.  
  
Ryou couldn't deny that he was hungry. He had not eaten for a day and from all of the strength he had used trying to get to Yugi's house, he was starving. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Yami sitting at the table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, while Yugi was at the stove cooking.  
  
Yami was the first to notice Ryou enter the kitchen and he put his paper down.  
  
"Ryou. I did not expect you to come down here for a while."  
  
Yugi turned around, an apron on him. He cocked his head to the side in confusion. (a/n: so kawaii!)  
  
"Ryou? What are you doing down here? I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Oh," he said chuckling. "Well, I woke up and I felt better, so I decided to come down here."  
  
"Well," Yugi said walking over to Ryou. "I'm glad you're feeling better. Want to join us for lunch?"  
  
Ryou smiled. "Sure."  
  
After having lunch and Ryou was stuffed, he helped Yugi and Yami to clean and put away the dishes. All of them then gathered in the den and sat down on the couch. Ryou felt nervous at the way Yami and Yugi were looking at him. Both of their eyes locked on him, he felt like he was he was some sort of experiment being observed. It wasn't a good feeling.  
  
"Ryou," Yugi finally spoke. "Would you mind telling us what happened? I remember that when you told me that stuff at school, you ran off."  
  
"Yugi, I am so sorry. I didn't mean it when I said that I wanted you to stay away. Only at that moment and time. I hope you didn't take it the wrong way."  
  
"No! No! I was just concerned for you," Yugi said frowning.  
  
"Ryou," Yami said. "Yugi told me what you said Bakura was doing to you. Did that have anything to do with you being injured yesterday?"  
  
Ryou slowly nodded. "Yes. I didn't want Bakura to know what I had told Yugi. I thought that if he knew, he would come after you and hurt you. I couldn't let that happen."  
  
"You should have let us know sooner. If we have known that Bakura was hurting you so much, we would have done something about it," Yami said.  
  
Ryou thought about it. Maybe Yami was right. Maybe he should have said something in the first place, then all the pain he had ever known would have never been felt. Then again, if he had told, then he would have never realised Bakura's almost caring side. If that were possible.  
  
It was hard for Ryou to accept, but he really did think that it was Bakura's fault. It was his fault that he was too weak for Bakura. If he was stronger and more confident like Bakura himself, maybe Bakura could like him. Perhaps there was a chance that he could change Bakura's feelings. It was a mission that could cause him his life. Ryou knew that he had been told to leave and returning to his house and meeting Bakura with a dagger didn't appear to be a good idea, but if that's what it took to tell Bakura how he felt, then he would.  
  
Ryou stood up and looked at Yugi and Yami with determination.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"What?" Yugi asked alarmed. "Go? Where?"  
  
"Back," Ryou said making his way to the door. "I have to go back."  
  
Ryou swung open the door, stepped out and looked back at his too friends who were confused by his actions.  
  
"Yugi, Yami," Ryou said. "I thank you for everything, but you must understand. No matter what Bakura does to me, I know that deep inside, he feels different. And I do too. I care for Bakura and nothing can shatter my affection for him."  
  
The friends stared at each other for a few moments. Ryou didn't let an ounce of fear show through him and soon, Yugi looked up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"We won't stop you," Yugi said. "But just...be careful."  
  
Ryou smiled. "I will and thank you."  
  
The door closed behind Ryou and he started on his way back to his home, even if the home he had was part of a memory best forgotten. He wanted to remember it all again.  
  
The sky seemed to be darkening, smoky clouds crawling in Ryou's view. Ryou shivered, but there was no wind to chill him. The very thought of the bad things that Bakura might do when he returned was haunting him. No matter how confident he told himself he was, the deep feeling of Bakura's evil would never leave. There was a pain that could not be healed by just friends comforting him. He had to have the source show the truth. No matter how much the pain in his heart was trying to be healed, it was a scar that would last forever, unless it was healed the right way.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura rubbed a dark petal between his fingers and then let it fall to the ground. Plucking another red petal from the rose in his hand, he did the same thing. It was the only thing that reminded Bakura of Ryou. The only thing that was as soft as his skin and as beautiful as his soul. The petals were as red as Ryou's blood that was smeared upon the walls. Just as dark and exotic.  
  
Inhaling the sweet smell the rose, Bakura pictured Ryou in his mind, remembering what he had done to Ryou before he left. All that fear gathered in those sparkling eyes and all the blood soaking his torn clothes. Bakura let the rose fall out of his hand and to the floor. He felt guilty. He didn't want to admit it, but it was true. He shouldn't have hurt Ryou the way that he did. He couldn't hurt his hikari and he shouldn't have.  
  
Just as soon as the guilt feeling came, so did the anger. He couldn't feel bad for Ryou. He had never before and he couldn't start. He only cared for himself and no one else. No one else mattered. He was alone and that was how it was suppose to be.  
  
Bakura groaned, smacking himself in the head and falling carelessly onto the couch. He didn't know what to do. A part of him wished that he had stabbed Ryou in the first place, but another part of him wanted Bakura to go and find Ryou. See if he was ok. All the mixed emotions were driving him crazy.  
  
Suddenly there was a harsh knock on the door.  
  
"What?" Bakura asked, not caring who it was.  
  
Bakura heard the door swing open and close. He didn't look up, but closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"A friend can't even stop by?" a voice asked.  
  
Bakura's eyes snapped open and he sat up. Appearing out of the darkness, smirking at Bakura and shaking his head, was Marik.  
  
"Marik?" Bakura's voice grew harsh. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Marik frowned. "You seem upset. Don't you dare get angry with me Bakura. You know what happened last time you were in a bad mood."  
  
"Shut up," Bakura spat. "I am not in a bad mood."  
  
The blonde Egyptian made his way around the couch and sat down beside Bakura.  
  
"I beg to differ."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Tell me why your here Marik."  
  
Marik ran his eyes up and down his millennium rod and then looked to Bakura.  
  
"I was just in the neighbourhood. Thought I would drop by and see how things were," Marik observed the blood on the walls. "But judging by the blood spilled upon the walls, I have to believe that something went wrong?"  
  
"No," Bakura growled. "Normal punishment."  
  
"Looks like a little more than that," Marik pointed out.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"How is Ryou?"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Did you kill him?"  
  
"Get out."  
  
"Or did you not because you care for your hikari?"  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"  
  
Marik was a little taken back by Bakura's yelling, but he didn't show it. Instead, he moved closer to Bakura and stared at him, his eyes darkening.  
  
"Tell me the truth, Bakura."  
  
"There is nothing," Bakura said. "Even if there was, why would I tell you?"  
  
"Sometimes the truth is hard to accept. If you care for him Bakura, then-"  
  
"I do not care for the weakling!" Bakura glared at Marik.  
  
"I see," Marik said standing up and walking to the door. "I hope you make the right choice Bakura. The truth may be difficult, but in the end, it is better. Oh, and Bakura?"  
  
Bakura lifted his head and looked at Marik.  
  
"If you do not care for him, then I ask you the question. Why did you bother sparing his pathetic life?"  
  
With that, Marik slammed the door behind him, leaving Ryou with his last words. Bakura sat where he was for a few moments, pondering Marik's words. Why had he let the boy live? Did he really...love Ryou?  
  
Bakura closed his eyes. How could he love a weakling? A good-hearted spirit like Ryou, when he was of the darkness? Did Ryou even feel the same? Bakura knew that he would look like a fool telling Ryou about his undying love for him after the pain he had put Ryou through. But there was a chance...maybe Ryou felt the same. But maybe it was too late.  
  
Bakura remembered how Ryou had left, in pain and bleeding to death. It wouldn't happen. Ryou knew better than to go back to him, of that Bakura was sure.  
  
Bakura stood up and was going to walk to his room to get some rest. He felt his foot step on something and he lifted his leg to see what it was. Beneath him, he saw Ryou's rose. Bakura reached down and picked it up. Holding it in his hand, he clutched it tightly and turned towards the door. Grabbing a coat, he walked out the door and stepped outside. It was getting very dark, even though it was early in the day. Bakura tugged his coat around him. He didn't understand why he was going out to find Ryou, but his heart told him to.  
  
The streets were deserted. People had gone inside to get away from the cold air. Bakura walked down the streets, hoping for any sign that Ryou was returning home.  
  
As he searched, his ears picked up a sound. It wasn't a pleasant sound. It was a cry of pain. Bakura could almost recognise the voice.  
  
'It couldn't be,' he thought.  
  
Walking quickly, Bakura let the cries guide him. Reaching an alleyway, Bakura looked down it and saw too figures. One of them was holding the other roughly. Bakura was going to leave them, until he noticed a flash of white. Ryou?!  
  
Bakura ran down the ally and came to the two people. An old and ugly looking man wearing sweats had his hands around a person's throat. Bakura looked up to the see the person and gasped. Long and soft hair covered the victim's face. His skinny body was slammed against the brick wall and he hung there, lifeless.  
  
Anger was growing inside Bakura like a raging fire. He curled his hands into fists and felt his nails digging into his own flesh. The ugly man noticed Bakura and laughed.  
  
"Better get out of here kid, don't want to get hurt."  
  
Bakura looked at the man with piercing eyes. The man turned completely afraid. He loosened his grip on Ryou's neck and Ryou fell to the ground with a thud. Bakura smirked and approached the man. He then shot his hand out and closed it around the man's throat.  
  
"How dare you hurt him," Bakura said. Even he was surprised of what he had said. "The penalty for your foolish mistake...death."  
  
Bakura's grip tightened and the man started choking. With one last tighten of his hand, there was a cracking noise and the man's body hung limp. Bakura let go and smiled as the body fell to the dirty ground. Quickly remembering why he had killed the man, Bakura walked over to Ryou's body.  
  
Flipping Ryou on his back, Bakura checked Ryou's frame for wounds. He had a couple of new scratches, but nothing too serious. Pushing hair out of Ryou's face, Bakura stared at Ryou for a few moments. Bakura then picked up Ryou tightly in his arms and carried him down the alleyway, the blue sky eating away at the darkness.  
  
A rose cradled gently among thorns.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
I hope you liked that chapter. I hope it wasn't rushed, but I knew how much you guys wanted the next chapter up. Unfortunatly, I might not update very soon because of the fact that I won't be near a computer for a week, but I will try! Thanks for reading and please review! ^__^ 


	6. Note

**Important Note!**  
  
I, Dark, will be gone for about a week. Do not dispair, for I shall return with a new chapter to this story. Thank you for your patience!! And I'll see you all very soon! I am also known as "The Dark Abyss" from this day forward!!! Thank you!! ^__^ 


	7. Pushing Me Away

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Dark Soul: Hiya! I'm back after a week from you guys! So, here I am with another chapter! May I warn you that this chapter will be pretty depressing. You won't be sad forever.  
  
Don't worry, Ryou and Bakura will work it out somehow. You trust me, right? Even though I have been pretty cruel with chapters so far...heh heh...but trust me now. I won't let you down!  
  
I combined this chapter with a song, like I did a few chapters before and so on. I will give recognition for the song at the very end of the chapter, like before.  
  
I had to make a change in Chapter 4. I got some of the lyrics messed up. Bad me! It's one of my favourite songs too! Bad me! I fixed and I am so glad I did!  
  
Lastly...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And probably never will...  
  
Let's start the chapter!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Stay In Shadow  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Chapter 6 - Pushing Me Away  
  
Shattered and torn in mere moments. Ryou now knew that he had made a mistake. Why didn't he walk away? Why didn't he leave the place he knew was pain and left? He had tampered with the dark again and he was not going to go unpunished. He knew how he felt. Being back in his Yami's arms brought a comfort to him that he had barely known. He wanted it to stay, but he made the foolish mistake of trying to comfort Bakura back. It had cost him.  
  
He was that angel everyone told him he was. A shattered one. He was the pure and sweet rose. But he had been plucked of his crimson petals. He was as bare as the lifeless look in Bakura's eyes that had been shining upon him.  
  
/Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take,  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet./  
  
All he had done was try to say a few nice things to Bakura and hold him close, but the yami did not do anything. All he did was stare down at Ryou in curiosity and then, somehow, his curiosity turned into an endless rage.  
  
Ryou grabbed a pillow and held it tightly to his body like if he let go, he would die. He stared at the door in which Bakura stormed out of, yelling and cursing in anger. Tears welled up in Ryou's soft eyes and streamed down his pale face. He buried his face into the pillow, soaking the once dry material in his salty teardrops.  
  
It wasn't Bakura leaving that hurt that much. No, Bakura did that all the time. It was the fact that Ryou had confessed his love to Bakura, and the words didn't cause Bakura to react at all. At first, there was silence and Ryou was afraid of it, so he lached himself on his yami, not wanting to let go. It was then that Ryou heard a growl and he was pushed off his lover fiercely. With that, Bakura left. Leaving Ryou in tears.  
  
Slamming the pillow more against his sore face, Ryou screamed. He screamed out all the pain, all the sadness and all the deceit. Pulling the drenched pillow away from his face, he placed it in his lap and leaned over it, rocking back and forth. It seemed to be the only thing that could soothe him.  
  
/Every roommate kept awake,  
By every sigh and scream we make,  
All the feelings that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet./  
  
"Why do I love him?"  
  
Ryou didn't know why. Bakura never returned feelings. He could threaten Ryou with a knife, but would Ryou try to hurt him? No. He wasn't afraid of hurting Bakura. He had so much pain already, but he could not hurt Bakura, because he loved him.  
  
Even though his love was visible, he had another feeling for Bakura. Ryou suddenly realised what that burning feeling with him was.  
  
/Only when I stop to think about it.../  
  
"I hate you."  
  
/I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?/  
  
Ryou slowly crawled off the bed and slipped his feet over the bed and onto the floor. He stood up and with his pillow still in his arms, cautiously wandered over to the shut door. It was so loose on it's hinges from being slammed so much. It was practically falling off. Ryou opened the door with a shaking hand and walked out into the hallway.  
  
Blood stains were seen everywhere. Crusted blood on the walls and furniture from the day before. Bakura ad not bothered to clean up. He probably enjoyed the blood on the walls like a priceless painting. Ryou's body shook. He hated Bakura.  
  
The shattered teen slumped onto the couch. It felt warm. He couldn't tell if it was from the blood, or from Bakura's scent. His warmth. His cruel warmth.  
  
/Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take,  
Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet./  
  
While Ryou's eyes wandered over the ceiling and down to the floor, he noticed something on the ground. Putting his pillow aside, he reached down and picked up something between his fingers. He rubbed it gently and brought it closer to his face. In his palm lay a single petal. His petal. A petal of his rose. A petal of his very soul.  
  
Searching for more of the plucked flower, he picked up several more petals and clutched them tightly in his hand, not daring to let go. It all that could remind him never to lose himself in the shadows. If he did, then how could he get back. But maybe losing himself wouldn't be bad. He had nothing to live for. All because of Bakura.  
  
The one he would die for, the one he loved, was the one who tried to kill him and stabbed him in the heart.  
  
Ryou wiped his watering eyes and sniffed. Standing up, he walked slowly to the kitchen and grabbed a glass cup. Leaning over the sink, he filled the glass with water and held it up to his mouth, the cup shaking.  
  
In his mind he saw Bakura. Everywhere, he heard him laugh. The cup fell out of Ryou's hand and shattered on the floor. He started crying again. Shuffling past the broken glass, not bothering to pick it up, Ryou walked over to the door. He needed to talk to someone. Even if Bakura was out there, he needed to go out there to. He couldn't let Bakura stop him.  
  
/Only when I stop to think about it./  
  
/I hate everything about you,  
Why do I love you?/  
  
Dropping his pillow he slipped on a pair of shoes and a long black jacket. Not bothering to lock the door, Ryou closed the door behind him. Once he got outside, he came face to face with a dark sky. More darkness to add to his aching heart.  
  
'I'll go to Yugi's,' Ryou thought. 'But then again, I did bug them last time...maybe I should just leave forever.'  
  
Ryou had thought of it for sometime, but he didn't want to be alone at the moment. He wanted to be in someone's arms. Like he had been in Bakura's...  
  
Deciding it would be best to say good-bye to Yugi and Yami first, he headed to Yugi's home. But as he did walk down the streets of the city, he grew colder. He didn't know why. He shouldn't have to feel bad after what Bakura did. He had no reason to feel anything at all.  
  
But this cold feeling felt like someone. It wasn't something he was used to, but he felt like he knew it somehow.  
  
Ryou looked at the ground. He saw his shadow, lying on the dusty ground. Suddenly, another shadow appeared beside it.  
  
"Go away!" Ryou yelled wrapping his coat tighter around him.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm not Bakura."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened and he turned around. It was Marik. Ryou whipped his shoulder back, not wanting Marik's hand on it.  
  
"Marik. Leave me alone."  
  
Marik rasied an eyebrow. "You seem...different Ryou. Something wrong?"  
  
It was that sickly smile that made Ryou cower in fear and burn with anger.  
  
"J-Just leave me alone!" Ryou said turning away.  
  
Marik sighed. "You know...he does care for you."  
  
Ryou stopped. "Wh-what?"  
  
"He loves you Ryou. Though he may not show it."  
  
Ryou shook his head, tears falling down his face. "How can you say that? You don't know what he's done to me. I went back to him thinking he had changed, but no. He hasn't. He still has that sick and insane mind."  
  
Ryou shivered at his own thoughts. "He loved to see me in pain. He always has. He'll never change. Leave me."  
  
Marik then started to walk away from the sobbing boy "Maybe it's not what you think. Maybe he is having a hard time. Maybe you need to help him."  
  
Ryou was about to turn around and protest, but when he looked, Marik was gone. It was a good thing. Ryou didn't want to talk to him anymore, especially about Bakura. But as Ryou began to take that step forward, he stopped and stared at the ground. Was Marik right? Could he really be telling the truth? Could he really not give up?  
  
/Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you start to think  
About me, do you know./  
  
Ryou gripped his arm tightly and his cheeks grew warm with the realisation. Bakura had saved him the other day. He didn't have to, but he did. No one that hated someone who save that person's life if they knew that person was going to die. (a/n: whoah! can that be understood?) Ryou remembered being saved by...Bakura.  
  
Bakura was mean to him, but that was the outersurface. What about the inside? Maybe Bakura was trying to figure out what he really felt in his heart and maybe that feeling was...Ryou.  
  
/You hate everything about me,  
Why do you love me?/  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
What's going to happen? Haha, this is like a cliffhanger right? Hope so, people get so emotional with these.  
  
Oh yah, really did do something weird with Mark, didn't I? Malik the Matchmaker?! O_O Now where did THAT come from?  
  
I don't know, was this chapter depressing? I know it was short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. I put the songin because I though it went well with the whole "thing" going on. And now I shall give recogntion for it! (also, sorry for any spelling mistakes! I knew you guys wanted anoter chapter up as soon as I got back, so I didn't really read it over that well...and I don't use spellcheck!)  
  
Three Days Grace:  
i hate EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU  
  
Thank you for reading this chapter! Remember to review and I'll post up a new chapter soon! ^__^  
  
***** 


	8. One Step Closer

---------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
DarkAbyss: OMG! Is this a new chapter? Finally after all the damn homework I got, I finally had a chance to right a new chapter???!!! Ok, I shouldn't overreact. Actually, I don't have any spare time, but I thought, why put you all through more torture, when I can skip doing work and write a new chapter for this story?  
You must thank me for this, I am not doing my work, but oh well. Screw homework! Here's the next chapter, which I am glad to present to all of you!!! ^___^  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stay In Shadow  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7 - One Step Closer  
  
There was nothing that could change his mind. He had hurt him. He had hurt himself. He had hurt the only one who he really cared about. And now it was over. He had lost his little angel.  
  
Bakura slammed his fist down on the frail and weak plastic table covering his face with his hands and shaking his head.  
  
"How could I have...why did I do that?" he asked himself.  
  
As Bakura's nails dug into his skin, he remembered how foolish he was, leaving Ryou at home. Leaving him where he couldn't see him and even leaving his light in tears. Bakura saw that sobbing face in his mind. He growled. He remembered how he had brought Ryou home, just to show he cared...and then...when Ryou woke up...he told Bakura that, he loved him.  
  
Bakura remembered just sitting with his hikari, not understanding what his little light was saying, nor why he was saying it. He was saying that he loved him for goodness sakes! Bakura didn't expect it and he felt even more confused to why Ryou had latched himself onto him and didn't let go. Bakura then left Ryou, not knowing how to react. But he was sure that Ryou had thought that he didn't care for him. But the little light would be wrong...he loved him too.  
  
Lifting his face from his hands, Bakura looked out the window of the small cafe. It was dark outside, clouds covering the sky and shielding the light from the sun. The whole world seemed to shut down after Bakura left Ryou. What else could go wrong?  
  
And just as Bakura thought that, he knew he regretted it. Walking into the cafe were two boys, one short and one taller, both of them looked alike and Bakura sighed. There was only one possibility. The Pharaoh and his hikari.  
  
"Damn..." Bakura hissed, trying to look away.  
  
Unfortunately, he couldn't hide his spiky hair. He was after all, the only one in the cafe with silver spiky hair. It may have been nice, but sometimes, it could be a curse.  
  
Yami and Yugi saw Bakura and slowly walked over to his table, grabbing a couple more chairs and sitting across from him. Yugi looked up at Yami and back to Bakura, who they knew was obviously trying to avoid them.  
  
Yugi cleared his throat and was about to talk, but Bakura interrupted him.  
  
"I know what you want to say, but it won't help..."  
  
Yami usually hated the Tomb Robber baka, but now he sounded so sincere and so...sad. It wasn't normal and as much as Yami hated the old Bakura, he couldn't stand the new one being the way he was.  
  
"Bakura," Yami said folding his arms in front of him. "You can tell us what's going on, we want to help."  
  
Bakura slowly turned so that he could see the Pharaoh in the corner of his eye. Yugi swallowed.  
  
"As I said before Pharaoh...I.Don't.Need.Your.Help." Bakura said, his eyes piercing into Yami's and Yugi's.  
  
Bakura snarled and was about to stand up and leave, but he felt a hand on his arm. He glared at Yami, but Yami didn't loosen his grip. He had a serious look on his face. It even made Bakura not want to move. He pulled his hand away and looked down at the two.  
  
"I don't need-"  
  
"Well, then we're not trying to help you then. We're trying to help Ryou," Yami said.  
  
Yugi nodded. "We care about Ryou and we don't want him hurt. You care about him too, don't you?"  
  
Bakura frowned. He didn't...did he? But the ally way and at home...  
  
"I-I do care for...Ryou..."  
  
Yugi and Yami smiled.  
  
"Then you should go and see him, he would like that. He loves you too Bakura and you shouldn't leave him," Yugi said. "Please, got to him?"  
  
"I-I" Bakura shook his head. "I can't. Not how I left him...not how I treated him. He shouldn't even care about me. I was the one who beat him!"  
  
"He knows that Bakura," Yami said. "But don't you understand? He loves you for you and no matter what you have done to him, he loves you and always will. Don't break his heart...don't let him fade."  
  
Bakura let those words seep into him. He grabbed at the material of his shirt over his heart, looked at Yami and nodded to him. Then Bakura took a deep breath and walked out of the cafe, holding his jacket close around him and walking down the cold street, home to where he knew it was warm the most.  
  
****  
  
The little hikari was sitting in front of the TV screen, watching some old cartoons. He knew that not many people liked to watch cartoons and everyone else thought it was childish, but Ryou thought that cartoons were great. No matter what, whenever one of the characters got hurt they didn't stay hurt for long.  
  
So much unlike the real world.  
  
Ryou pulled his large and soft blanket around his body, nestling himself in the comforting warmness he felt around him. He wished that Bakura could be like that. Just a big blanket that would wrap itself around Ryou when he was scared or didn't want to be alone. That's all he wanted. Bakura.  
  
After what Marik had said to him, Ryou had decided to return home and wait there to see if Bakura was home or would return. He had returned to an empty home, an empty heart and it had been three hours. There was no way he was coming back.  
  
Just at that thought, Ryou felt something run down his cheek. He wiped away the tear and turned off the TV. Wrapping himself even more into the blanket, he squeezed himself down into the couch so that he felt secure and in a small spot. Snuggling into the warm, Ryou felt himself drifting off. But he remembered that he had to stay away. If Bakura came back, he would have to talk to him, even though Ryou was a little afraid of talking to him.  
  
/You don't remember me but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
but who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do.../  
  
All Ryou heard was silence and it wasn't comforting at all...he wanted to hear someone's voice. Anyone's would do. He was just so lonely. Another tear ran down his soft face and he closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain.  
  
He sniffed and suddenly, he felt something warm on his cheek. Ryou's eyes snapped opened and he gasped. He was looking into dark eyes. Eyes he knew all too well.  
  
"B-Ba-Bakura?"  
  
/I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me./  
  
Ryou had not heard the door, he had heard no footsteps, but here was Bakura...touching his cheek...  
  
Ryou quickly sat up and his instincts kicked in. He started to back, away, but he was stuck in his spot. What made Ryou even more nervous was the look in Bakura's eyes. He was just staring at him.  
  
Suddenly, Bakura reached for Ryou's hand. Ryou didn't pull away, but he watched as Bakura squeezed his hand firmly, but so it wouldn't hurt. With that grip on his hand, Ryou felt his own body being pulled closer to Bakura.  
  
/Have you forgotten all I know  
  
and all we had?  
  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
  
and touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then./  
  
Ryou was so confused by Bakura's actions. He didn't know what to think, what to say, he didn't even know why Bakura was being so gentle. But Ryou did know that he was with Bakura, alone with the one whom he cared about most and he didn't want to move from where he was. He would give anything just to stop time and gaze into Bakura's eyes for eternity and feel his hand in Bakura's, not moving ever and always with each other.  
  
/I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
you're taking over me./  
  
Ryou felt his breathing getting heavier and all his senses were escaping him, drowning in his emotions, leaking out of his thoughts. He stared up at Bakura and didn't look away. He couldn't It was like he was chained. His heart only wanted to be closer to Bakura, his soul only wanted to be near his.  
  
/I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
if I look deep enough  
  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over./  
  
All of the emotions that were scattered were being drawn together and so were Ryou and Bakura. Before Ryou knew it, his chest was against his Yami's and Bakura leaned down towards him.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Haha...think that was too harsh? For you readers, I mean. Don't despair for I will return with yet another chapter! (That sounded a little X_X) Anyway, sorry about the long wait, I have been trying to update everything and it takes time. Thanks all of you great reviewers and I'll c yah next time!!!  
  
*** ***  
*** 


	9. Cure for the Itch

---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Dark: Hey y'all! I know, I know. You've been waiting for this chapter so long that you were going to try and find where I live and strangle me unless I get the next chapter up, right? (any of these: *** means something important. No duh =P)  
  
Well, have no fear! A new chapter is here! XD  
  
And just to make sure you all know. I AM NOT DEAD.  
  
***My WEBSITE is up and running. Mostly, the fics that I think are worthy are on my site, but I'm still working on getting more. A lot of Yu-Gi-Oh! So you might wanna check it out. Go to my profile to get the link***  
  
Just thought I'd let you know, there is a little fluff, but I am honestly not good at writing lemons...so I think I'll leave that out...unless I use all my skills and get one in the next chapter...hmmm...what do YOU want? After all, you are my audience and if it weren't for you, I probably would have forgotten this whole thing.  
  
So, I guess I'll stop rambling and continue with the story, a good idea, ne?  
  
*** OH WAIT! Check out my sonnet at the bottom of the page and tell me what you think! ***  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! (never will)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Stay In Shadow  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Chapter 8 - Cure for the Itch  
  
Ryou held his breath in his chest. The beating of his heart had started to race, his muscles tensed and he started to shiver. As the dark figure leaned towards him, he didn't know what to expect. Was this a joke? Ryou had been fooled once before, but he was so sure it wasn't going to happen again. He closed his eyes and waited for something to happen, anything.  
  
Ryou's eyes popped open and he almost gasped when Bakura's lips brushed his. Was this real? From what Ryou could see, Bakura WAS on top of him and he WAS really close. Ryou tried to sink deeper into the couch, but Bakura held Ryou's head with his hands and put some more force into his kiss. Ryou didn't know what to do. Should he kiss back?  
  
But before Ryou knew it, his own tongue was entertwining with Bakura's and he had to try to not moan or whimper. To his dismay, Ryou failed, but as the sound came crawling up his throat, Bakura strengthened his onslaught.  
  
Bakura now had his knees on both sides of his light and he arched his back to make it easier for him to reach his light. When Ryou felt Bakura's legs at his sides, he felt safe and protected, which was a big change for him.  
  
Bakura tried not to put too much weight on his light. He knew of the many injuries that he and even others had caused. It made Bakura want to show how much he really cared for Ryou, right then and there, but his light was still weak and in no condition to be doing much of anything. Bakura then started to pull back, but he was shocked when he felt Ryou grab his shirt and pull him back down in some sort of desperation.  
  
And Ryou was desperate. He had waited so long for this to happen and it finally did. He wanted it to last forever. He wanted Bakura to care about him forever...he didn't want to be alone.  
  
Ryou felt tears falling down his face as he held onto Bakura. It's all he ever wanted, nothing more. Just a few minutes and that would be all he would need. Just to help him breath again. He suddenly felt Bakura's hands holding his wrists and slowly pulling them away. Ryou whimpered as Bakura drew away from him.  
  
Bakura looked down at his hikari and stroked his red face while running his fingers through Ryou's silky hair. He stared into Ryou's eyes and felt his heart melt. Such a beauty he had underneath him and he didn't know what to say. He was lost for words. There weren't any words that he could use that could make up a good enough apology or any that could say how much he loved Ryou with all his heart and soul.  
  
He bent down again, but felt a hand against his chest. He looked at his hikari with confusion and realised that he must have done something wrong. He stared at Ryou's trembling lips and watched as they were trying to make out a word.  
  
They moved again and Bakura heard a faint sound.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ryou had to ask the question. Why. Why was Bakura doing this? Had he changed his mind? Or was it all a lie?  
  
Ryou suddenly gasped as he felt Bakura gather him in his arms and hold him tightly. Ryou's arms hung limply at his sides while Bakura arms ran around his back, locking Ryou in a position he couldn't get out of. The warmth was so satisfying, so comforting, he loved it. Ryou then shivered when he felt hot breath caress his earlobe.  
  
"Because, I love you."  
  
Ryou's eyes widened as he heard the 4 words echo in his ear. Had he heard what he thought he did? Was it even possible?  
  
Ryou scrambled away from Bakura, his back against the edge of the couch again. He stared into Bakura's eyes. But they weren't black and piercing. They were softer and they looked hurt from Ryou's previous action. He had never seen Bakura look this way.  
  
"D-did you say..."  
  
"I love you, Ryou."  
  
Ryou started trembling again. "But you-"  
  
Ryou almost squeaked as he felt Bakura latch himself onto him and push his lips against his. Ryou slowly closed his eyes and hung limply again. He could do nothing and he liked it. He was then pulled down to Bakura's chest, where Bakura wrapped his arms protectively around him, his head resting on Ryou's.  
  
"There is...no way that I can say I am sorry. But...I am Ryou."  
  
Bakura took in a deep and shaky breath.  
  
"If I had only seen the light...your light, I would have never been so cruel. All this time I missed all of you and I finally have realised that I could have been happier and I could have made you happier if I had told you the truth from the start. Ryou, I do not lie when I say I care for you. I will always protect you, if you let me. My actions are inexcusable, but will you allow me to love you, as do?"  
  
A cold and deadly silence lingered in the air.  
  
Ryou started to breath quickly and he wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist, holding him close, sobbing. Bakura tightened his own grip and lightly kissed Ryou's head.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No."  
  
Bakura, confused, looked down at his hikari who managed to peek out his eyes from the little cave he had been covered by.  
  
"No, Bakura...don't be sorry. I-I always...loved you. No matter what...I will always love you."  
  
Bakura's own lips were trembling as he heard his hikari's words.  
  
The whole time? His hikari...never hated him? Never wanted him to leave and never return? Bakura thought it was too good to be true, but he frowned, knowing that even when he had been cruel, Ryou had loved him. Bakura wondered what it was like to love someone who hurts you. How is it...even possible?  
  
Ryou nestled his head against Bakura's neck and breathed deeply.  
  
"At times, I was angry, but I never really hated you, I hated what you did, but I could never hate you."  
  
Ryou held his yami with all his strength.  
  
"Please...if you decide to be your old self again...just now...j-just love me now."  
  
Bakura was hurt by the comment. He would never hurt his hikari anymore, but the past experiences must have scared Ryou's soft heart. Of course, scars will never heal, but there is time for everything else to. Bakura knew he would make it up, he had to.  
  
Bakura took his hikari and placed him across from him, the two of them sitting, face to face. Bakura caressed Ryou's cheek and gave a weak smile.  
  
"I will never hurt you again Ryou. I swear to the gods. As long as I live, I will take care of you and protect you, no matter what happens. I will love you always."  
  
Ryou placed his hand over Bakura's, gave his own weak smile and whispered,  
  
"Then love me."  
  
Suddenly, Bakura's features darkened and a smirk started to grow on his face.  
  
"And love you I shall."  
  
Ryou shivered at the sound of his voice. It was seductive and deep. There was absolutely nothing that couldn't melt or fall apart from that tone of voice, unless it wasn't human.  
  
Bakura held his hikari's head with both hands and brought his lips on the tender and sweet ones. Falling forward and into the comfort of the couch, he brought his light down with him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Now here is where you'd want to say OH MY GOD, WHAT A CRAPPY PLACE TO END. But please don't. After all, I do have a life and even if it surprises you, I actually do have to live it.  
  
I'm sorry it was short, and that there was barely anything juicy, but as I asked in the beginning of the chapter, what do YOU want? The only reason this chapter is short is because the next chapter is going to have a lot of detail, will be long and I'll try some of my best work...or it could just be the fact that I only had an hour to write this because of all the damn homework.  
  
I don't know. -_-;;  
  
So, I am sure you all will live because you have to expect great things in the next chapter...hehe...of course if that's what you want. Don't you? R&R please!  
  
Oozies! MY (I actually wrote myself and is original) SONNET!  
  
Clutching a silver that shines within  
  
Eyes could no be as bright as yours like stars  
  
Or have such a texture as that of satin  
  
Few are there in this world of such pure hearts  
  
So soft is your soul of silk and of lace  
  
Ones such as you have never harmed nor sinned  
  
It's true that songs are sung with far more grace  
  
Your voice sweeter than a whisper of wind  
  
Innocent as dew on petals of morn  
  
Melted diamonds do tears fall of blind trust  
  
Pure truth is more a language foreign  
  
And with wicked lies the soft heart does rust  
  
Above the sky darkens, rivaling night  
  
But still does it shine of sweet raptured light  
  
By: The Dark Abyss (Celia)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --- 


End file.
